


Selfish

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han and a few minutes alone on Yavin, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> i got another prompt (first kiss) so this was shorter than something id normally post but........its cute. theyre so cute. so here it is. im obsessed w these two

_“I knew you’d come back, I just knew it!”_

Han was just buzzed enough to manage the appropriate amount of celebrating for a recent hero, but he was never big on crowds; that much attention, in his experience, had rarely been a good thing, and was generally a little much, so it wasn’t very long before everyone’s voices all came together in one big _crash_ and the pounding in his head made itself hard to ignore.

The Falcon would be empty and secure and quiet, Chewie soaking up the attention like a sponge, the other two pulled into the fray with him ages ago.

It took a few minutes to weave his way out of the crowds and get far enough that he wasn’t stopped by any more pilots, and every step hammered in just how tired he hadn’t yet realized he was. He had half a thought about another drink once he was on board again–he’d had a hidden compartment full of rum since just before he’d first picked up Luke, and it had fallen to a low priority by then, but it was still early and he knew either he had to find Luke eventually, or Luke would find him. It had already waited this long, it could wait until afterwards.

The ground was uneven enough that he had to watch his step as he went, and it wasn’t until the Falcon was well in view that he spotted the yellow of Luke’s borrowed jacket. It looked like Luke had seen him first, shoulders straightening, ready to get up from the boulder he was sitting on, and Han’s heart pounded in his ears.

He didn’t say anything until they were only a few feet apart and Luke looked like he wanted to squirm, stuck between saying something and waiting for Han to speak first.

They both waited another couple seconds. Han started with “So you’re skipping out-” the same moment Luke blurted out “Why did you come back?” and they both froze, Luke’s cheeks getting that flustered pink.

“I mean, like.” He coughed. “You couldn’t have known there’d be _awards_ …” He shrugged, tried to grin, looked like a bad impression of someone being casual.

“Well.” _You_. Han grinned right back at him. Luke didn’t have years of bluffing under his belt. “There’s always glory, don’t think I was gonna let you have all the fun.”

Luke didn’t say anything, just stared at Han that way that felt like he was looking right through him, and then the awkward grin was replaced with a face like knowing. “Says the guy bailing on his own award party.”

“Yeah, you can talk.” Han’s fingers twitched. They were dancing around too many things and they both knew it.

Luke stood up and brushed some dust off his pants that wasn’t really there, avoiding Han’s eyes. “Just found that heroic streak, huh?”

Han’s whole body felt prickly. “Maybe.”

Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked up at him through his eyelashes, the corners of his eyes smile-crinkled, and he took half a step towards Han. They were close enough Luke had to tilt his chin up just a bit to make eye contact.

“Sounds like a soft maybe.”

“Yeah, well.” Han shrugged and shifted just barely closer to Luke. “Couldn’t just leave all you hanging.”

“You _could_ have.”

Han’s eyebrows twitched. “What?”

“You could have,” Luke repeated. “And then you decided not to.” He turned his head down but not fast enough Han didn’t see the flush back on his face.

 _I couldn’t leave you to die._ “Well. Maybe I just. Didn’t want that on my conscience.” He shrugged, looked away, and his brain felt like it was shutting down, and he was being an asshole, he was wrecking this, he–

“ _I_ think,” Luke said slowly, and he crossed the last step between them until they were almost touching, “you’re just a better person than you think you are.”

Han forced his eyes back to Lukes face–his eyes were still piercing right through him, even more than before, and Han’s mouth felt dry.

“Maybe I’m just selfish,” he managed, leaning in slightly, and Luke’s eyes got fractionally wider. “You think of that at all?”

They were both silent for a couple breaths, and then everything was very fast, and Luke was saying “Yes” against his mouth and Luke’s hands were nervously almost-touching Han’s hips, and Han lost himself for a moment, pulling Luke against him with an arm around his waist.

Luke gasped, and they broke apart from each other, still close enough to feel each others breath, Han still holding onto him.

Luke’s face was flushed pinker than Han had seen it yet. He wanted to see it more.

Han opened his mouth for some quip but Luke beat him to it. “I don’t think you risk your life for _that_.”

Han scoffed, but he could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. “You don’t? I’m hurt, kid, you wound me-”

Han could feel Luke grinning against his mouth when he cut him off.


End file.
